Geheimzinnig (5)
GEHEIMZINNIG deel 5 vorige keer in Geheimzinnig 4: Ryuga wilde iets bewijzen en viel Ziggoroth in zijn eentje aan. Hij verwoeste alles in zijn draken vorm waardoor o.a. Tsuki half dood richting het ziekenhuis gebracht werd. Tsuki kwam weer bij en bekende dat ze iets op te biechten had. "Vertel het me, Tsuki!" schreeuwde Kyoya nu luid, Tsuki keek in zijn ogen en er was angst op haar gezich te lezen. "Ik...ik kan het niet" fluisterde ze en Kyoya's ogen werden spleetjes. "natuurlijk wel", zei hij en hij legde zijn hand op de hare, "je weet dat je me alles kan vertellen!" ze aarzelde en keek toen iedereen in de kamer aan. "WEGWEZEN SUKKELS!" schreeuwde Kyoya naar de anderen, deze keer zagen ze het niet als een belediging; hij was wanhopig. Ze vertrokken en Kyoya keek terug naar Tsuki. Ze ging rechtop zitten en nam een grote hap lucht. "Ik ben een spion voor Dr. Ziggoroth's zoon!" schreeuwde ze luid en barstte in tranen uit, beschaamd. Kyoya stond er als bevroren en kon geen woord meer uitbrengen. zijn vuist was gebald, zijn ogen groot en zijn lichaam verstijfd. "maa...maar, en nu dan?!" zei hij, zijn blik nog steeds gepijnigd. Tsuki schudde haar hoofd, "Maar hij zoekt nog steeds contact met me op, hij wil me doden voor mijn verraad!" Kyoya keek haar niet-begrijpend aan "Welk verraad?!" zei hij en ze zuchtte, "Ik was ingehuurd om jou te bespioneren, ik werd je vriendin en wilde niets meer met hem te maken hebben. Dat is mijn verraad" "Hij zal je nooit iets kunnen doen, ik laat het gewoon niet toe!" zei hij en hij legde zijn arm om haar heen. "Zijn lot is bezegeld, hij zal dood zijn voor hij ook maar een glimp van je opvangt!" "WAT!" riep Myuu luid en ze begon knalrood te worden "Als ik die gast in mijn handen krijg dan...dan..." en ze gromde. "Wat is zijn naam eigenlijk" vroeg Gingka die naast Myuu stond en haar probeerde te bedaren, de anderen stonden ook in de woonkamer te luisteren naar Tsuki's verhaal. "Hij heet Lokan, en het is een vreselijke gast!" Ryuga snoof even en iedereen keek zijn kant op. "Haar beschermen is helemaal niet nodig, die gast is een enorme seut!" en hij keek weer naar Madoka met een beschermende blik. "Voor jou is iedereen een seut!" zei Misaki. "Laten we nu ophouden en ons hoofd erbij houden!" snauwde Kyoya. "Ryuga, je hebt hem al eerder gezien?!" Ryuga ging nu zitten "Ja, een paar keer. Ziggoroth was dol op hem maar toch schaamde hij zich voor zijn zoon." iedereen luisterde en er ontstond geroezemoes. "KOP DICHT!!" schreeuwde Kyoya, "Tsuki, bel hem en spreek een ontmoetings plek af. Daar zullen we hem 'tegemoet' komen!" Zei Kyoya en hij nam de GSM aan die Ryuga naar hem gooide. "Bellen!" beval hij en Tsuki toetste het nummer in, hij ging over... Tsuki liep naar de afgesproken plek alsof er iemand achter haar aan liep. Ze keek een paar keer over haar schouder heen en stapte toen naar de bank bij het enorme standbeeld middenin in het park. 's nachts. Ze ging zitten en wachtte af... "Ik dacht dat je me ging laten zitten" zei Lokan op een sarcastische toon en lachte toen breed naar haar. "Waarom zou ik?" snauwde ze en hij lachte alsof iemand hem een goede mop had verteld. "Vertel op! Wat is Kyoya's zwakke plek?" zei hij toen ernstig en nam haar bij de keel, ze kon haast niet meer ademen. "M..m..mij...IK!" schreeuwde ze en hij liet haar verbaasd los. Hij wandelde even heen en weer en keek toen met fonkelende ogen naar haar. "Zo,zo. Van alle dingen die ik kon verwachten was dit toch wel het laatste. Je bent maar een nutteloos meisje en zelfs geen echte blayder!" zei hij toen en dat was de druppel. "Eikel!" zei Myuu en ze kwam vanachter de struiken. "Eens zien of je nog zo'n grote mond tegen mij hebt als ik je blayder hart vernietig met mij L-Drago" en ze stak haar Bey omhoog in een dreigende houding. Lokan nam Tsuki vast bij de haren en legde een mes bij haar keel. "één stap en er is geen Tsuki meer!" zei hij en nu stonden Gingka, Kyoya en Ryuga ook bij haar maar geen van allen zette een stap. "Goed zo", begon Lokan, "En leg nu je Rock Leone maar hier voor me neer, Kyoya!" beval hij en Tsuki's ogen vlogen terug open "NEEEE!! niet doen Kyoya! Jij bent een échte blayder" schreeuwde ze maar Kyoya luisterde niet en haalde Leone uit zijn zak. "Nee!" schreeuwde ze nogmaals maar het had geen zin. Lokan trok aan haar haren en ze schreeuwde het uit van de pijn. "Laat haar met rust!" zei Myuu, hoewel ze geen kant meer uitkon. Tsuki reageerde impulsief en trapte het mes uit zijn handen, Lokan nam het mes terug vast en in een poging haar terug te grijpen sneed hij een stuk van haar haar. Tsuki rende terug naar Kyoya en huilde, Lokan verdween snel met haar haren in zijn hand... Tsuki werd terug naar huis gebracht en lag nu op haar bed, huilend. "Hij heeft mijn haren" zei ze en Kyoya grinnikte even. "Meisjes met hun haar ookal! Het groeit wel terug hoor." Tsuki keek op en haar lippen trilde voor ze iets zei. "Dat heeft er niets mee te maken!", zei ze en de tranen liepen over haar wangen,"Hij kan me zo opsporen!" Kyoya keek even diep in haar ogen "Nee, want zoals je al gezien hebt; we zijn er altijd voor je" en hij gaf haar een kus op haar hoofd. "Alles komt goed..." ' Lokan.jpg|Lokan, Dr.Ziggoroth's zoon Tsuki.jpg|Tsuki met haar lange haren Tsukis haircut.jpg|Tsuki nu Kyoya against.jpg|Kyoya tegen Lokan '